Unwanted Secrets
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: Danny turnes up to Lindsays apartment one day. What will he find? I wrote this last year, and after much hinting from people i decided to add it. Please be nice this is my first try.. The name was a suggestion of a friend so i used it..
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer stepped out of his black pickup and walked to the front of the old building. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the front door of the apartment block. He was in look he saw a woman come out of the elevator and walk towards him. She smiled and opened the door for him and continued towards the street. He went to the elevator as he stepped in he heard a cry of,

"Stop, Please hold the elevator." He did so and saw a teenage girl and a small child enter the elevator. "Thank you so much" She teenager said smiling at him while lifting the child onto her hip. "Most people would have just let the doors shut." She said adjusting the child.  
"Yeah, well you don't sound like you're from round here and I'm a cop so I like to help people." He said smiling at her back.  
"Well, I am sort of, I have been living here for the past 4 years, but I still have the old accent." She said laughing and he laughed as well.  
"Yeah, well what floor you going to?" He asked her.  
"3rd, you."  
"Same here, say do you know someone called Lindsay Monroe?" He asked. The girls face fell at the name I said.  
"Erm, yeah I do. You aren't Danny Messer are you?" She asked hoping and praying she was wrong.  
"Yeah I am, Danny Messer at your service." He held out his hand to her. With her free hand she held it out to meet his.  
"I'm Cassie and this" she said moving the small child on her hip, "is Jess"  
"Well nice to meet you Cassie and Jess" the bell of the elevator chimed.  
"Well this is us," Cassie said. "Better get going, see you later, hopefully Danny" She stepped out of the elevator and started to jog/run down the corridor.

Danny stepped out a few seconds after and looked at the number of the first door, '12' it read and Lindsay lived at number '16' 4 doors to go. He walked down the corridor and as he went he heard a door slam, but he kept on walking down the corridor. Number '16' it said on the dark green front door. He stood back a bit then knocked on it. He heard footsteps leading up to the door and then he heard the click of the peep hole and the other click of the front door. He took a breath as it opened. But what he didn't expect was the face behind the door.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" He asked her shocked and surprised.  
"Erm, I think you better come in Danny." She said opening the door more and showing Danny inside. Danny looked around the apartment. He had only been in there once; they had been going out for 6 months. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen.  
"Mom" Cassie shouted still looking at Danny.  
"Yeah sweetheart." Came the reply.  
"Erm, Mom I think you need to come out here." Cassie said still looking at the fixed expression on Danny's face. "Erm, there someone here to see you."  
They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and walking towards them. Then the footsteps stopped and there in the doorway stood Lindsay, Jess on her hip and another child who looked exactly like Jess next to her. Her facial expression one of shock.  
"Danny" she whispered, "Cas, could you take them into the kitchen and finish the tea please." She said putting the child on her hip on the floor.  
"Sure, Mom," She said walking toward her and the kids, "Come one you two lets go have tea." She smiled and held each of their hands.  
"Yeah" came the reply from the two little girls.

They walked into the kitchen and Lindsay watched them go and then turned her attention to Danny who had been standing with a very shocked look on her face ever since Lindsay had stepped out of the kitchen.  
"Danny" Lindsay said softly, walking up to him, "Are you ok? I know this must have come as a bit of a shock"  
Danny just stood there until after a few moments he finally snapped out of his trance. "Erm... yeah I'm fine, erm..." He stood there looking at her.  
"I know I should have told you, I know we have been going out for 6 months but..." She stopped and looked into his eyes and started to sob. "I'm so sorry Danny, I am so very sorry and if you want to walk out of that door right now and never come back I won't hold it against you."  
She turned away from Danny only to be spun round and have her lips captured by his after kissing for a moment the stepped away and Danny looked at her.  
"I know there must be a good reason why you didn't tell me about them and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to but I will not leave you because of this Lindsay, I..." she took her face in her hand, "I love you Lindsay Monroe" he kissed her again and after finally listening to their burning lungs they separated. "I love you too." Lindsay replied and went to kiss him again but as soon as their lips were about to touch again.

"Mommy and Danny sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g" could be heard coming from the open kitchen door.  
"OK you two" Lindsay turned around and looked at the twins. "For that I would run" she said as she started to dart after one of the twins. Following Lindsay lead Danny went after the other one and after what was about 5 minutes they had both been captured and thoroughly tickled by both Danny and Lindsay. Watching the scene the whole time Cassie had finally got to her room and slammed the door shut.  
"What was that about??" Danny asked Lindsay who still both had a twin in their arms.  
"I have no idea." Lindsay replied.  
"Ok then who have I got here then??" Danny asked the small girl in his arms.  
"I'm Maddie" the small girl said back.  
"And I'm Jess but you have already met me" the small girl in Lindsay's arms stated. They sat there chatting for about 20 minutes and Danny found out all about the twins, that they were 5 years old and that they liked horse riding and dancing and swimming and drawing. And that Jess was the older of the two but only by 10 minutes. Then they heard the sound of a violin being played coming from Cassie's room. Lindsay told the twins to go to bed and they asked if Danny could help them which he gladly did. Lindsay made her way to Cassie's door and knocked on it. The playing stopped and she heard a faint "come in" so she entered. And she saw Cassie sat crossed legged on the bed facing the wall her violin in her hands.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Lindsay asked walking up behind her and touching her shoulder.  
"I'm fine Mom, just go back to Danny." She said turning round to face her Mom, her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained.  
"I know Cassie, I know it's hard on you whenever a new man comes into my life, but I promise you Danny is a keeper I know it." She sat on the bed and pulled the teenager into a hug.  
"He's gonna have to know Mom" she said hugging her Mom back.  
"I know hunni, I know" They sat there in a hug for a long time until a knock came on the door. "Come in" Cassie said and Danny walked into the room.  
"The twins are asleep" he stated.  
"Thank you Danny, they don't usually go to sleep unless I read them a story, they must really like you" she said smiling and standing up. Cassie did the same and went to but her violin back into its case on the chair.  
"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to storm out earlier" Cassie said following her Mom and Danny who were already making their way into the living room. "There's some things that you need to know about our past, all of our pasts and there are some things that neither of us can say yet." She sat on the chair next to the couch where Danny and Lindsay were sitting.

Lindsay turned to face Danny, "Ask us about anything you want, and we will try and answer it" She smiled at him and held onto his hand.  
"Ok," Danny started, "Erm...where is your Dad, yours and the twins." At this their faces went pale.  
"I can't tell you about my Dad Danny, I really want to tell you but it's not my story to tell, all you need to know is that my dad is dead." She turned to Lindsay who was still very pale in the face.  
"Yeah, erm... The twins have a different Dad to Cassie, he died 5 years ago, I was 5 months pregnant and I was at work when I got a phone call." Her eyes started to fill with tears, "The man on the end of the phone said that he had been hit by a hit and run driver, he had died instantly and there was nothing they could have done. I was distraught, but I somehow managed to keep it together, Cassie helped and so did Uncle Mac and my Aunt and Uncle who are more like my Mom and Dad." She turned to face him. He looked scared stiff. "Danny what's the matter?"  
"Did you just say Uncle Mac?" He replied, "Please don't say that our boss is your Uncle."  
"Erm...yeah he is. Why is that a problem?" She said looking concerned.  
"He's gonna kill me, I'm going out with his niece and he doesn't know about it, I'm a dead man" The look of sheer terror still in his eyes. Lindsay and Cassie then immediately started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So I didn't put one on the last chapter so ill put one on this... I do not own Lindsay or Danny, or any other normal CSI:NY character in this story, I only own Cassie, Maddie and Jess.)

Thanks to all the reviews from people!!  
So here's chapter 2

_

* * *

_They spent the rest of the night sharing stories, about Lindsay and Cassie's home in Montana, what she did and was interested in. They talked long into the night, until Cassie decided she was too tired and went to bed. Lindsay and Danny both followed and headed to bed. 

The next morning, a phone rang, waking Danny Messer from his sleep, he lifted his head up glanced at the clock which he think read 6.30am but as he hadn't got his glasses on it was hard to tell. He reached over and answered the mobile.

"Hello" He sleepily said.

"Danny?" said the confused voice of his boss, "Why are you answering Lindsay mobile?"

This made Danny jerk up straight reach for his glasses and placed them on. He held the mobile in front of him and swore, _'Oh crap'_ Danny thought, instead of his black Motorola, he had in his had Lindsay hot pink one, meanwhile Mac's voice was still coming out of the phone.

"Hello..., Danny..., hello..., is anyone there? Hello??"

"Yeah, Mac sorry, what's up?" Danny said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I was asking you why you had Lindsay's mobile." Mac said shortly.

"Yeah, erm... well, you see, Lindsay came round mine last night and we hung out, so she must have left it, hear...yeah she left her phone here, which is why I have it" Danny said sounding very relieved he smiled to himself, _'Nice work Messer'_ he thought. He was looking quite smug with himself, and then he heard a giggle from next to him, Lindsay was sitting up obviously she had woken when her 'human pillow' and jerked up and was now sitting crossed legged on the bed laughing at the smug expression on his face.

"Who is it?" Lindsay mouthed.

"Mac" Danny replied.

"Danny" Mac's voice said, "Was that Lindsay who giggled?" Danny froze, all the colour drained from his face and he started mumbling,

"Erm...err...err" Was all that he could say, _'Oh, god, Oh, god, I'm dead, oh god, please shoot me now'_ was all that was going threw his head, Lindsay stopped giggling and looked at him, smirked and grabbed the mobile out of his hands.

"Heya, Uncle Mac, what's up?" She said in a cheery tone. She was smiling while Danny went even paler and laid back on the bed his hand then came over his head.

"Oh god, please shoot me, please" he was now mumbling to himself. He was listening to the phone conversation Lindsay was having even though he was only hearing one side of it.

"Yes...No...Danny wouldn't do that." Lindsay was saying, Danny jerked up again at the mention of his name, "Yes...Yeah...ok then I'll tell him...yes...ok, we'll be there in 30 mins...ok Mac, bye...yes love you to bye" Lindsay closed the mobile and smiled, then she looked at Danny who now looked like he was going to faint.

"Mac said we got a DB in Central Park, and we both need to be there." Danny's face started to regain his colour as Lindsay got up off the bed and walked to the door. "Oh," she stopped at the door and turned to face him, "He also said he wanted a quiet word with you after work." Lindsay said giggling as she continued out of the door and into the living room.

Danny sat there in shock then groaned loudly as he flopped his body back on the bed. "This is gonna be a long day." He said groaning again running his hand over his face. He sat up again, swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Please, if you let me get through today alive, I promise ill go to church more often, please" He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a VERY large coffee.

* * *

AN: This is dedicated to Toni ) as she loved it so much and wanted to know what happens and shes been pimping it for me ) loves ya hunni!

Next Chapter: The day at work...what'll happen??


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lindsay or Danny, or any other normal CSI:NY character in this story, I only own Cassie, Maddie and Jess. )

AN: I know I haven't posted this in ages but I have been having a bit of writers block and also ive had skating camp and now I'm back at school I seem to have no time anymore. I will try and write a new chapter as soon as possible so please hold on in there :D This story is here thanx to brinchen/sabrina who helped me get over my writers block!!!

Thanks to all the reviews from people!!  
So here's chapter 3

* * *

_Last Time:  
"Please, if you let me get through today alive, I promise ill go to church more often, please" He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a VERY large coffee._

After 2 large coffees' and some more praying Danny Messer left Lindsay's apartment, they made their way to his SUV and drove to central park. The ride there was quiet, Danny spent most of the journey thinking of excuses as to how he was in Lindsay's bed, he had thought of many excuses all as unbelievable as the last, it ranged from him helping Lindsay to see how springy her bed was, which he came to the conclusion they did but telling Mac that would probably get him shot, to her calling him saying there was a spider on her mattress and he helped he out then hit his head and ended up staying the night in her bed.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Danny mumbled under his breath as he turned the last corner into central park,  
"What?" Lindsay asked.  
"Nothing," Danny said stopping the car and hopping out to walk to the trunk and got his case out.  
"Ok then" Lindsay did the same and they both walked together down the path to where they saw Flack waiting for them.

"Morning Flack" Lindsay said in a cheery tone, and stopped near the body.  
"Mornin'" Danny said setting his case down. "What we got."  
"Morning you two, right we got a john doe, age between 30-40, found at about 4am this morning by GI Joe over there" He pointed in the direction of a man in a GI Joe costume talking to a detective.  
"GI Joe, you have got to be kidding me." Danny said laughing.  
"Nope, apparently there is some convention on, Joe over there took a short cut through the park to get there early and found him" Pointing to the DB. "On his way. Why Messer you never played with GI Joe's when you were little? I know I loved them when I was young."  
"Flack I think Danny was more the Ken and Barbie kinda kid" Lindsay said laughing while examining the body, Flack laughing alongside her.  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Montana," he retorted. "Actually I was more into baseball, didn't have time for silly dolls."

"There action figurines!" shouted the GI Joe next to the detective, who had apparently had heard what Danny had said and was none too pleased about it.

All three of them burst out laughing, and started to process the body and the scene. About an hour later Mac showed up to help them, and it took all the strength that Danny possessed not to turn and run away in another direction. He didn't talk all the time Mac was there only to tell him details about the body, he didn't keep eye contact for more than 30 seconds as the death glares Mac was sending him send shivers down his spine. Flack stood there most of the time ideally chatting away, not really noticing Danny trying to avoid Mac at whatever costs, and trying to figure out why the whole time Lindsay had a huge grin on her face and when Mac looked at Danny kept on giggling ever so slightly. They continued this for the next hour until the crime scene was processed; they then packed up the evidence loaded in into the 2 SUV's and left for the crime lab. Mac was still giving Danny death stares as he got into his car and drove off, Danny got into his and sighed heavily sinking back into his seat. Lindsay giggled getting into the passenger seat and this turned into full blown laughter at the sight of Danny.

"Well I'm glad you're finding this all so funny Montana." Danny said glaring at her and staring the engine.

"I'm sorry Danny" she said trying to control her laughter. "But that was just so funny, you couldn't even look at him, what did you think he was going to do shoot laser beams out of his eyes and fry you?" This set Lindsay off laughing some more.  
"Ha, ha, ha" Danny mimicked and drove out of the park and onto the main New York streets. It was now about 10am and the morning commuter jams were now in full swing. Lindsay was still laughing until her mobile rang and she had to stop laughing to answer it.

"Monroe" She answered. "Morning baby, are the other two awake?" From this Danny new it was Cassie on the phone. "yeah, yeah...ok then take them to nursery for me then the rest of the day is yours...yeah...ok then ring you later then... yeah Danny's fine, I'm assuming Uncle Mac called... thought so what did you say..." at the mention of his name Danny listened more intently to the conversation Lindsay was having. "Yeah...ok then hun, I'll call you later then...Love you too" she closed the phone and looked in Danny's direction. He was trying to decided whether Callie had said something bad or good about him, but Lindsay's face was emotionless, _'damn she has a good poker face, kinda reminds me of Mac's, you can so tell their related when she does that' _

Lindsay smiled at him and some of the colour returned to his face. "Callie said to Mac that she liked you and the twins like you and that you are good for me" Lindsay's smile became bigger, "And trust me that's a lot coming from my daughter. You should be very honoured."  
Danny had made it back to the lab now and parked the car. He leaned over and kissed Lindsay square on the lips.  
"I do feel honoured, now all I gotta do is convince Mac." He said smiling at her and getting out of the car to unload the trunk.  
"Now that might be harder," Lindsay said smiling getting half of the evidence out of the trunk and walking into the building.  
Danny collected the other half and walked towards the door to the building. _'Well, this is it no turning back now, I might not see the outside again'_ he though took a deep breath and walked into the building not knowing whether he would be coming out in one piece.

* * *

AN: oooh I'm evil I know but don't worry the next chap is all bout Mac and Danny :D  
the GI Joe part is a joke between my fab and great friends, too all the lovely KG and everyone else who knows, hope u enjoyed it :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lindsay or Danny, or any other normal CSI:NY character in this story, I only own Cassie, Maddie and Jess. )

AN: Now I was a bit evil last time but that's y I'm the evil one :P:P so here's the next chapter :D

This chapter is for my cowgirl buddy who will now upload her fan fiction :D!!

Thanks to all the reviews from people!!  
So here's chapter 4

_Last Time:  
'Well, this is it no turning back now, I might not see the outside again' he though took a deep breath and walked into the building not knowing whether he would be coming out in one piece._

Danny walked into the building went into the elevator and took it to the 54th floor. He got off and walked towards the evidence room where he saw Lindsay and Mac already searching through evidence. He walked towards the glass doors and stopped Hawkes before Mac had a chance to say anything.

"Hey Hawkes" Danny said deliberately avoiding Macs gaze.

"Oh, hey Danny," Hawkes said looking up from the bloody scrabble board.

"Scrabble? Really?" Danny said examining the bloody board and pieces.

"Yeah, apparently 2 men got into a very intense scrabble match, and the other killed our vic, because he spelt a word wrong and didn't what to admit it." Hawkes said laughing. "Who would have thought it hu?"

"Oh I dunno Hawkes, Scrabble is meant to be a very intense sport." Both Hawkes and Danny both started to laugh and then the computer bleeped,

"Bingo," Hawkes said retrieving the print out "Sorry Danny gotta go cya." And with that Hawkes walked out of the room. Danny turned around and walked towards the table where Lindsay and Mac stood, '_Well this is it, just breathe and get through the day' _Danny thought and took a deep breath and walked towards them.

He managed to get through the day without a hitch, well apart from the fact he was too frightened to talk in front of Mac and he had spent the whole day either praying or thinking of more stupid excuses. Finally, the end of the shift came, they had wrapped up the case and now they were all on their way home. 'Yes!' Danny though as he walked into the locker room to get his coat and bag. ' I made it threw the day and Mac didn't get me and I'm still alive' he looked around the room and no one was there and started to do a little jig, Then,

"Danny," Stella walked into the room, "Mac needs to see you" Danny face dropped and turned very pale, "Are you ok?" Stella said walking towards her locker.

"Yeah" Danny squeeked out and then coughed, "yeah Stella I'm fine"

"Ok then," Stella said grabbing "have a nice night cya tomorrow Danny" and she walked out of the room.

"Tomorrow, ha yeah right," Danny said sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. "Right Messer pull yourself together and just go." Danny took another deep breath and stood up walked out of the door and down the hall to Mac's office, he took another big breathe siked himself up and then knocked on the door,

"Come in" Mac said looking up from the desk.

"Hey Mac" Danny said trying to act casual. "Stella said you wanted to see me"

"Yes Danny I did come in and take a seat, shut the door behind you." 

Danny shut the door 'here goes nothing he thought, I love you Montana and I loved my life' he walked towards Mac's desk then tripped over his own feet, and managed to stand himself up again and sit in the chair opposite Mac's desk.

"I think you know why you are here Danny?" Mac said in a tone he only uses on suspects. Danny gulped.

"No Mac, Sir," Danny said stuttering "I don't sir." He was sweating already and Mac had only just started talking.

"Danny, I know about you and Lindsay and we are going to have a little chat about that" Mac said leaning in. Danny started to ring his hands and stared Mac in the eyes.

"Yes, sir" he said, Danny felt like a school boy talking to a head master.

"Now Danny let me gets things clear from the off." Mac said leaning a bit further forward. "If you hurt her Daniel Messer you will never see the night of day again" He was serious, his eyes were glistening, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mac, sir" Danny said fidgeting again the look in Mac's eyes filled him with pure terror.

"She has been though way too much in her life, and has just managed to get back on her feet, to let you walse in and screw it up." Mac said looking at Danny directly again. "If I here that you hurt her or the kids in anyway, you will see how good of a shot I am. Do I make myself clear?"

Danny just nodded he couldn't speak at the moment.

"And Danny," Mac finished, "Don't call me sir," With that Mac got up and walked out of the office.

'I'm alive,' Danny thought 'I'm really alive, OMG I'm alive,' Danny let out a long sigh and stood up, he walked out of the office skipping slightly with a huge smile on his face. Before he reached the door he slipped on something and landed flat on his back.

"Oww" Danny breathes out and managed to get up, "So maybe I won't get out of this place without a few injuries"

AN: So what do you think I know its rubbish but its the best I got 


End file.
